


The Sun Isn't Where the Sky Ends

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demigods, Multi, PJO AU, Percy Jackson AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve Years Old Hinata Shouyo lives with Yui Michimiya after her mother died. He has trouble learning, no one really believes in his potencial, neither that he is something other than the ADHD and Dislexia. Not that he cares, not at this point. What he cares about is knowing. Who his mother was, who his father is and who he will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Isn't Where the Sky Ends

It was to be expected, that at some point they would end up like this. In a huge mess, gods know how they got into.

Seriously, if you were a Demigod the least you would expect from life would be, to be in constant run from danger.

It’s not nice, it’s awful and if you were in their shoes you wouldn’t find this entertaining.

 In the least.

Okay. Maybe a little entertaining, depending on how you look at things. But that’s beside the point.

The point is that. Being a Demigod, automatically means Trouble. And yeah, capital letters needed here. Regardless of the age, you will be constantly surrounded by Trouble.

And our main protagonist here?

Um, yeah. Constantly surrounded by Trouble.

“Shouyo!”

He flinched at the voice that called his name .Turning slowly, dreading the voice more than the current mess he was stuck at.

“Yui…” He swallowed as he glanced at the woman. Arms crossed over her chest, glare and an angry scowl, she stood in front of him.

“I got a call from the principal.” She narrowed her eyes. “Did you really break that kid’s nose? And…”

He gulped as she stared at the ball in his hands, and the broken window of the car.

“Please, tell me that wasn’t you.”

“Well, it wasn’t?” He half grinned, when Yui sighed he looked down. “Please don’t be mad…”

“Shouyo…”  Yui sat down in the bench, hiding her face in her hand. Shouyo neared her.

“I’m sorry…I swear I didn’t mean to break the window! It’s just that the ball went, somewhere it shouldn’t have…” He placed on hand on her back, mortified. “And, the boy was being a jerk.”

“Language.” Yui sighed, without meaning her words. She took her hands away. “You can’t keep breaking everyone’s nose, just because they say mean things, Shouyo. It’s not okay.”

“What _he_ said wasn’t okay.” Shouyo mumbled, looking away.

“What did he say to you?” Yui asked looking up. Worry in her eyes, as Shouyo tried to push away the thoughts.

“Nothing.” He closed his eyes at the memory. Yui was worried, her hands clasped together as she stared at the sky.

“I won’t ask. I know you are not a bad kid. Just try not to pick a fight so easily again, okay?” Yui smiled, softening her eyes. “Let’s go back inside.”

They headed to the nearest building. An apartment complex, painted brown but with paint that seemed to peel off, anytime Shouyo so much as touched the walls. The stair always made Shouyo feel like he would fall down. They were old, and the metal was already rusty, broken here and there. There were holes, even as big as Shouyo’s forearm in some steps.

Although Shouyo was partly glad that it had ended so calmly, he managed to feel guilty at what happened. Yui was a woman a little over her twenty five. She was young, and smart, someone Shouyo really looked up to. And above many things, she was really, really beautiful. But all that beauty was covered by her sickly pale skin, and the bag under her eyes. Eyes tired and calloused hands that used to be so smooth long time ago. She worked extra time in a shitty job at a fast food restaurant, and it was making her look more and more tired with each passing day.

“Sorry…”He said again, this time looking down to Yui’s hand, wrinkled over constant washing.

“Stop it with the apologizing.” Yui patted his head, and Shouyo smiled at the feeling. Her hands were warm, just like everything else in her. Her smile was so bright too. “That’s not like you! And either way, I’m cutting your pocket money to pay the window they will obviously come to complain about.”

“You can used my savings.” Shouyo offered blushing a little. Yui stared, but then just laughed.

“There’s no need, Shouyo. I can manage.” She said as she opened the door to the little room they called home.

Well. Not so much a ‘Home’ if you asked Shouyo.

“Oh you are here…” Shouyo muttered under his breathe, as he got inside. Yui looked restless as she walked in too.

“I wasn’t expecting you here so early…Honey.” Yui managed to say with a smile, that Hinata could have recognized miles away as fake. Still, it didn’t seem like Owen noticed.

Owen wasn’t his actual name. Shouyo couldn’t remembered his real name. He had the feeling it started with G though. The reason why they called him this, was because of his crooked weird nose that resembled the actor. When Shouyo pointed this out, when he was eight, he managed to get Yui to laugh so hard tears streamed down her cheeks. It had been the first time in a really long time, that Yui laughed. It was nice, so it stuck, to make her life a little happier.

“Where is my food?” The man asked, stumbling around the house. Shouyo walked out of his way, and Yui hurried to the kitchen.

“I wasn’t expecting you here so early! You said something about your friends, I think?” Yui turned on the stove in a hurry, completely dreading the man’s anger.

“Yeah, I’ll just eat and leave.” He said in a buff, sitting down in the couch. He turned on the television, in some random comedy show. In all seriousness, it grossed Hinata out. “Where is my food!?”

“It’s almost done!” Yui said loudly, as she finished mixing the ingredients in her pot. Shouyo stood in the middle of the door, glaring at this man.  “Shouyo, set the table…”

Shouyo did as he was told, getting down some plates and glasses.

“I still don’t get why you are going out with him. He reeks of alcohol!” Shouyo made a face, at what Yui just smiled tiredly.

“May it never comes a day you realize how much he helps us…” She looked up to the sky, making Shouyo roll his eyes.

Yui had that old habit to look through the windows, towards the sky when she felt everything was lost, or simply needed a break. Once he asked why, when he was still like six. When Yui still didn’t go out with that horrible monster. Her eyes turned sad, but her smile remained proud and content. She took her collar from her neck. It was a round pendant, almost as big as her palm. Inside the picture of a smiling woman with bright orange hair, and shining brown eyes, surrounded by the sky as it set, pointing at the sun. It was so old the edges were a little torn.

‘You mother loved seeing the sky and how it shifted. I doubt there’s something she treasured more than the photos she took from when the sun raised and set.’ She then looked at it like she was staring at the most precious thing on the world. Tears almost fell from her eyes. ‘Sometimes if I look at the sun, I can feel…’

_Like she’s still with me. Watching over us._

“Is my food ready!?” Owen called angry, making both Shouyo and Yui flinch. Yui hurried to put the food in the plate, and give it to Owen.

“Here is it, dear.” She said leaving it in the table in front of him. He groaned and started eating. “Ah! Shouyo…Tomorrow is your school trip, right?”

“Am I still allowed to go?” Shouyo perked up at the mention of the school trip.

“After what you did to that boy’s nose? I’m surprised they let you…But the principal told me you could go under the strict condition you behave. You have to thank Sawamura-san for that.” Yui said it with a stern voice, but her face was playful. Shouyo laughed, and then so did Yui. “Promise me you won’t get in trouble.”

“This guy? Not in trouble?” Owen got up, finishing his meal. “Don’t make me laugh.”

The man walked to the door, shoving Yui out of the way.

“Hey!” Shouyo instantly supported Yui so she wouldn’t fall. He glared at Owen his eyes enraged. “Don’t treat Yui like that!”

“Shouyo, it’s okay.” Yui took hold of his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

“Whatever.” The man just shrugged, walking out of the house.

Shouyo’s knuckles were white. He hated him. He hated not being able to protect Yui, and not being able to fight back.

“I hate him.” Shouyo crossed his arms.

“It’s alright, Shouyo.” Yui rbbed his back. “He’s just like that…”

“You shouldn’t let him treat you like that.” Shouyo tried not to look at the marks of past bruises in Yui’s arms.

“It can’t be helped. You shouldn’t worry so much. Just focus on not making a mess in the school trip.” She smiled again, but it was so forced, even Shouyo could tell.

“Someday we won’t need him.” Shouyo promised, taking Yui’s wrinkled hands in his. “I promise.”

Yui closed her eyes, freeing her hands, taking Shouyo´s in hers. She kissed the tips of his fingers, with a gentle smile.

“If you are safe, I wouldn’t mind if the whole world ends, you know?” She opened her eyes, looking straight to his. Warmth flowed inside. “You look just like your mother…Especially your eyes. Naru’s were the exact same shade of bright brown.”

“Is that good?” Shouyo asked.

“You bet it is.” She smiled softly. “She was a beautiful woman. Her eyes always told the truth she sometimes wouldn’t tell me.”

Yui’s eyes turned weird, conflicted. As if inside of her everything was a mess, trying to fit.

“Yui?”

“Don’t lie to me, Shouyo.” Yui said looking at him straight in the eyes.

“I always tell you the truth, Yui.” Shouyo looked at her confused. “Why wouldn’t I? Did my mom lie a lot?”

“She was never good at keeping secrets…” Yui sighed, looking at the window. “But the only time she did…”

She didn’t finish the sentence. Her eyes were full of confusion, and they were lost in memories. It scared Shouyo to see Yui, bright and cheerful Yui, like that.

“But never mind all that!” Suddenly, she stood straight, letting go of Shouyo’s hands. She sounded so cheerful that it seemed like what it had just happened was a mere illusion. “You need to get ready for you trip tomorrow.”

“Right!” Shouyo came back to his past excitement, as Yui became livelier.

“What teachers are coming with you?” Yui asked, heading back to the kitchen, dirty dishes in her hand.

“I think Sawamura is going…” Shouyo turned to help Yui with the dishes.

“Oh…Really?” At the name of the teacher, Yui’s voice became interested. Shouyo nodded.

He stared at Yui who looked incredibly happy about it. Sawamura was Shouyo’s history teacher. Probably the best one he had had in his thirteen years of life. He knew so many things, and made the classes really interesting. 

You know, for someone who is in a wheel chair, he was incredible. It didn’t get in the way of his teaching. Even Shouyo could understand the man had gone through a great number of things. Tiny scars were left in his face, over the eyebrow and in the chin. Once, when he had gotten in trouble when they first met, Shouyo had seen deep and long scars all along his arm, from the sleeves that had gone up in an accidental brush. When Sawamura saw them, he just smiled sadly, letting his finger rest on his lips. ‘Don’t tell anyone.’

Shouyo secretly glanced at the smile Yui had plastered on her face, while looking at the cookies. He grinned. Even he could tell the big crush Yui had on Sawamura-sensei. It was refreshing to see her so happy, even more when the man she was supposed to be in a relationship with, would only hit her everytime he thought Shouyo wasn’t seeing.

“Well.” Yui smiled, patting Hinata’s head. “I’m sure he´ll be able to keep you from trouble…Most of it, at least.”

Shouyo smiled, happy to finally see Yui back to normal.

“I can get out of trouble by myself, Yui!” He laughed, making Yui roll her eyes.

“Sure thing, little sun.” She teased with the stupid nickname she had given him. She took out some cookies from one of the cupboards, and placed them on the table. There were two bags. One with a sewn sun, and the other one with a heart. Shouyo noticed Yui was blushing. “Give one of them to your teacher. As a thank you, for all he has done.”

“Sure!” Shouyo was happy. Sawamura-sensei was his favourite teacher, and he was incredible nice to Yui. He was glad to deliver the message.

“Now, you should go to sleep. We don’t want you getting tired in the morning.” Yui gave shooed him as she took off her apron. She smiled softly. “And be sure to start making your backpack. We’ll go see your mother this weekend.”

At the mention of his mother, Shouyo’s eyes got big, full of happiness.

“Yes!” He ran to his room, small but had enough, as Yui laughed at his eagerness.

“He’s just like you, Naru…” She carefully touched the pendant she had. The memories flooded her mind.  A kind woman looking at her with the brightest smile. She held back her tears. “Why did you leave?”

Shouyo heard Yui sob from the back of the door of his room. He looked at the photo Yui had left on the bedside table.

“I wish I had known you.” He whispered, to the woman standing there. She seemed nice. “That way I would be able to cry with her.”


End file.
